Light Up The World: Glee SYOC
by FinchelPrincess
Summary: The Year is 2041, and Glee's been gone for ages. When three teachers want to bring it back, will the light up the world? Or will they watch it crash and burn? SYOC closed!
1. Intro

_Hey guys! I'm gonna start writing this today (hopefully!), but I want to know who you think your characters should be with. Pay attention to their personality, for friends, and sexuality, for more than friends. Some are already paired up, so not everything will be as you say, but I'll see who I think works._

_1. Violet Barbra Hudson, 16, Sophomore, Straight, SAL: Charli XCX, LAL: Bailee Madison_

_- Violet is loving and warm, once you breakthrough her shell. She's not your typical nice girl, she's a lot more concealed._

_Created by FinchelPrincess_

_2. Elli Laura Puckerman, 16, Sophomore, Bisexual, SAL/LAL: Stefanie Scott_

_- Elli is your typical cheerleader. Except she's not. She has a heart, she is a brain. She's just easily manipulated._

_Created by FinchelPrincess_

_3. Abigail "Abby" Sarah Lopez-Pierce, 16, Sophomore, Straight, SAL: Ariana Grande, LAL: Chloe Grace Moretz_

_- Abby is kind. Abby is pretty. Abby is smart. What isn't Abby? Confident. She's anorexic, and her position as head cheerio won't help with that._

_Created by immadivergent_

_4. Carolyn Mikayla Chang, 15, Junior, Closeted Bi-Sexual, SAL/LAL: Piper Curda_

_-Carolyn is very, very hardworking, and wants to please everyone. She's very smart, and started school a year early. She's breaking down inside, though. But she doesn't show it: she's just as kind and comforting. Plus she's extremely shy._

_Created by Linneagb_

_5. Johanna "Jo" Rose Hudson, 15, Sophomore, Straight, LAL: Nicole Anderson, SAL: Kelly Clarkson_

_-Jo is smart, strong and independent. She's witty, sarcastic and can be arrogant at times. But when you get past her cynicism, she's actually a warm person. She has a bit of a fiery temper that matches the rest of her personality._

_Created by Yonna9queen_

_6. James Collins, 17, Junior, LAL: Taylor Lautner, Straight, SAL: Justin Beiber_

_- James is loud, and stubborn. He likes to flirt with any girl that moves. He's not particular. He's not afraid to fight, and will often go looking for a fight. He gets annoyed easily, and likes to party. He enjoys having a good time, but hates girly drama._

_Created by Eeliab8_

_7. Samuel "Sam" Houston Powell, 16, Junior, Straight, LAL: Liam Hemsworth, SAL: Scotty McCreery_

_-Sam is the prototypical All-American boy. He is very comfortable talking to people, both peers and adults. Raised in a loving, conservative, Southern family, he is very polit and uses "sir", "ma'am", and "miss" without having to think about it. He's very friendly, but not necessarily extroverted: he'll talk to people who come up to him, but doesn't always need to be talking. As a result of his friendly demeanor and athletic success, he is very popular._

_Created by SouthernSinfonian_

_8. Stella Isobel Abrams, 16, Sophomore, Bisexual, SAL: Bridget Mendler, LAL: Sierra McCormick_

_- She is somewhat cold to those she doesn't know or trust until she gets to know them. Then she becomes very bubbly and sweet. She can be kind of ditzy but is actually very smart._

_Created by HufflepuffGleek_

_9. Valentina Katherine Lopez-Pierce, 17, Junior, Straight, LAL/SAL: Taylor Swift_

_- Valentina is very friendly and kind. She can be caring to her friends and fiercely loyal. She is really great in academics and she sometimes brags about it. Even though she is friendly and kind, she can be a little selfish and only think of herself. Valentina loves her family and friends and would go anything to protect them._

_Created by RainbowAces_

_10. Albert Levi Puckerman, 16, Sophomore, Straight, LAL: Alexander Ludwig, SAL: Branfon Urie_

_- Albert may be a very friendly, happy-go-luck person, and kind of guy who might care too deeply for his loved ones on the surface, but that doesn't change the fact that he can be very rebellious and ruthless toward authority. Did I forget to mention he refuses to be told what to do? Manipulative too, and even worse when he's angry, who would have thought of him to be the kind to fall hard?_

_Created by Hell Devil 13_

_11. Ariana "Aria" Faith Holliday, 15, Freshman, Lesbian, LAL: Kirsten Dunst, SAL: Christina Aguilera_

_-Aria is the celebrity of WMHS. Everybody knows her- Her mom was on broadway! She's been in hundreds of TV ads! But what they don't know is what she hides inside- the demons hiding inside her._

_Created by immadivergent_

_12. Robbie Francis Lynn, 17, Junior, Gay, LAL: Carter Jenkins, SAL: Jordi Davieson_

_- Robbie is very sweet and friendly to people that he likes but usually bitter towards people he doesn't like. He can be a little shy, especially around people he likes but he likes to hug people and will usually open up once he gets to know someone. He is a very good listener, but he doesn't really talk much about himself and usually keeps his thoughts and feelings to himself so he doesn't get hurt. He enjoys being alone but he also enjoys being with friends and gets upset when people don't invite him to do fun things._

_Created by Ancientblue_

_13. Nicholas "Nick" Michael Hudson, 17, Junior, Bisexual, LAL: Logan Lerman, SAL: Ross Lynch_

_- Nick never enjoyed being the oldest, especially with two younger sisters. Running back of the football team, hot head cheerleader girlfriend, what more could a guy want? A lot, it turns out._

_Created by immadivergent_

_14. Natalia Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, 16, Sophomore, Straight, LAL: Grace Phipps, SAL: Katy Perry_

_-Natalia is a very energetic and sweet girl. She's helpful to others and can be sassy at times but not Santana sassy although she can have her off day's which you don't want to see. She's also incredibly smart and loves to volunteer._

_Created by XxNami-ChanxX_

_15. Lucy Rowan Evans, 15, Freshman, Straight, LAL: Kat Graham, SAL: Madilyn Bailey_

_- Lucy is a very sarcastic person, smart and funny. She was raised by a beautiful family who teached her to not be ashamed of herself but especially not to disappoint them, so she always tries her hard on everything. Lucy is funny to be around and nice enough, but she's stubborn, has a big mouth and she is very very curious. Lucy is mostly shy around boys, especially with cocky and smart popular guys. She starts talking too fast and they get really freaked out. All her life she has been very competitive and she always says she's right, and she has a really big pride. She trusts people too fast and has an almost sassy atittude._

_Created by parade_

_16. Hope Kingston, 15, Freshman, Straight, LAL: Shailene Woodley, SAL: Angie Miller_

_- Hope is the shy girl who is in the back of the room. She doesn't speak up or really pay much attention in class, even though she is always writing something down. She cares too much about what people think about her, which is why she tries to stay involved in activities like sports, even if its not cheerleading. She wants to get out of her shell but is afraid of being hurt again_.

_Created by GleeJunkie007_

_17. Sofia Kat Lynn, 16, Junior, Closeted Lesbian, LAL/SAL: Laura Marano_

_- She is loyal and protective over her friends and over her brother. She can seem cold as ice, but if you get to know her better she is kind of sweet and always ready to give advices and giving you and hug if you need it. She is strong and she has always got over all the troubles she had. She's too rebellious, stubborn and proud._

_Created by joshiferjennoist_

_18. Hunter Evans, 17, Junior, Gay, LAL: Chace Crawford, SAL: Gavin DeGraw_

_- Hunter tries to see the best in people, but can judge those people at the same time. He likes guys and has always known that he had been gay. He always tries to prove himself and make himself belong. He can be loud but doesn't always be loud. He can become revengeful when he's been hurt by someone he cares about._

_Created by Eeliab8_

_19. Anthony Hummel-Anderson, 17, Junior, Bisexual, LAL: Luke Mitchell, SAL: Alex Gaskarth_

_- Anthony is known to have be some what cocky and has a smart mouth. He can be full of himself at times, but he does care about people that are close to him. When he gets mad, he can easily start a fight with anyone._

_Created by Hiver Soldat_

_20. Colin Michael Lynn, 16, Sophomore, Bisexual, LAL/SAL: Shane Harper_

_- Colin is the very quiet guy. He doesn't have friends to talk to and isn't really involved in anything. However, he is very smart, which makes him very nerdy; also the fact that he can get very excited about things. He is picked on a lot, which adds to the factor of him being the depressed._

_Created by GleeJunkie007_

_21. Declan Oliver Evans, 16, Sophomore, Bisexual, LAL: Dylan Sprayberry, SAL: Alex Preston_

_- Despite his popularity, Declan is probably one of the kindest guys in the school. He loves people and he loves being involved; with the exception of class discussions. He might be a great athlete, artist, and person, he just doesn't have much confidence. In the classroom, he stays in the back, trying not to be noticed and when group discussions happen, he will just sit by one, pretending he is taking part. He doesn't believe he is smart enough and believing that he would get ridiculed for it, keeps his mouth shut. But that wont stop him for doing what he knows is right for people. He is also quite the romantic guy if you give him a chance; he is also able to tell if a girl or guy likes him, but he it is a hot mess when he likes someone and they decide to talk to him._

_Created by GleeJunkie007_

_22. Caleb Ryder Puckerman, 15, Sophomore, Straight, LAL: Corbin Bleu, SAL: Pharrel Williams_

_- He's a sweet, kind and understanding boy always ready to help, maybe he is too generous and people take an advantage on him. He seems always happy, but has something to hide._

_Created by joshiferjennoist_

_23. D'Andre "Dre" Xavier Hummel-Anderson, 18, Senior, Straight, LAL: Allen Hurns, SAL: Chris Brown_

_- Dre is nothing like either of his adoptive parents. He is violent and aggressive which serves him well on the football field, where he is the most feared middle linebacker in the district. He prefers to be left alone. He is frustrated that he has not received any letters of interest from colleges and he takes it out on people who are happy with life. The only people he is relatively kind to are his adoptive siblings. He hates his parents for "wasting his time" with singing and dancing lessons. He believes that if he had used that time to play Pop Warner football, he would have been a better player and had a chance at a college scholarship._

_Created by SouthernSinfonian_

_24. Adam Louis Abrams, 16, Sophomore, Straight, LAL: Jeremy Shada, SAL: Jason Derulo_

_- Adam was never the star of his family, that was always his younger sister. He always felt left out of his family, feeling like they were all perfect and he was nothing. He knows he's leaving, but there's one girl who could persuade him to stay. He doesn't know if he will get his shot in the limelight, or if he'll be pushed to the back._

_Created by immadivergent_


	2. Pilot

(Setting: McKinley High School Teacher's Lounge)

_Daniel Schuster is making coffee. Rachel Berry-Hudson enters with Marley Rose-Lynn._

Rachel: Daniel?

Daniel: Rachel! Marley!

Marley: Hey Daniel. Why are you here?

Daniel: I teach Maths here now. You?

Rachel: We've been teaching here for ten years or so.

Daniel: Could you help me with something?

Marley: Sure.

Daniel: I want to reopen the glee club.

Rachel: We'll help.

* * *

><p>(Setting: McKinley High School Hallway)<p>

_Violet Hudson, Abby Lopez-Pierce and Elli Puckerman are standing by a locker._

Violet: Mom texted me this morning to say that helping reinstate the glee club. I said I'd audition, and get you guys to as well.

Elli: WHAT?

Abby: It wouldn't hurt to audition.

Elli: Abbs, you're HEAD CHEERLEADER now. And I'm a cheerleader too. We can't join Glee!

Abby: Elli, we won't die.

Violet: I've already signed you up anyway; it's no use saying no.

_Nick Hudson enters, pulling Abby into a hug._

Nick: Are you guys signing up for glee?

Abby: Vi and I are, but Elli is refusing.

Nick: Elli, just audition.

Elli: Ugh.

* * *

><p>(Setting: WMHS Auditorium)<p>

_Rachel, Daniel and Marley sit in some of the chairs._

Daniel: First Up is Violet Hudson.

Violet: My name is Violet and I'm going to be singing Glow by Ella Henderson.

[:Violet]

Like a chest of hidden gold

Shimmers in the depths below

We are, we are, the treasures that

They hide

Like the sun that saves the night

Bursting through a darkened sky

We are, we are, soldiers of the light

And we will glow

Oh, oh, oh

So let them build their righteous

Tower

Our blazing hearts will burn it down

We are, we are, soldiers of the light

And we will glow

Oh, oh, oh

We are fire, we are fire

And our love will burn

The flame will never die

We are brighter, we are brighter

Let's show 'em how we light up

Tonight

We will glow

Oh, oh, oh

Like a chest of hidden gold

Shimmers in the depths below

We are, we are, the treasures that

They hide

Like the sun that saves the night

Bursting through a darkened sky

We are, we are, soldiers of the light

And we will glow

Oh, oh, oh

We are fire, we are fire

And our love will burn

The flame will never die

We are brighter, we are brighter

Let's show 'em how we light up

Tonight

We will glow

Oh, oh, oh

We will glow

Oh, oh, oh

We are fire, we shoot our flame up high

They see us burn across a thousand miles

We are brighter, the flame will never die

Let's show 'em how we light up tonight

Oh, you and I we're soldiers of light

We will glow

Oh, oh, oh

We will glow

Oh, oh, oh

We will glow

Marley: Thank you Violet. Next up is… Abby Lopez-Pierce!

Abby: Um, hi.

[: Abby]

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?

No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

* * *

><p>(Setting: Beth Corcoran's English Classroom)<p>

_Beth Corcoran is at the front of the room while Carolyn Chang, Jo Hudson, Aria Holliday, Lucy Evans, Hope Kingston and Caleb Puckerman sit in the seats._

Beth: Hello Freshman, welcome to your first English lesson. This year, we want to develop your creative writing skills. So, we're setting you a challenge. We're all going to read a book, and then you guys are going to write fanfiction. Our options for books are Divergent, Anna and the French Kiss or the Hunger Games. Let's take a vote.

_The Students vote and Beth tallies it up as 8 for Divergent, 10 for AatFK and 7 for the Hunger Games._

Beth: Okay, I'm going to pass out copies of the book and then you can get reading.

_Aria passes the box of books to Lucy._

Lucy: Hi, I'm Lucy.

Aria: Aria.

Lucy: I know. Um, I was wondering if you were free later?

Aria: I'm auditioning for Glee after school.

Lucy: Me too!

Aria: Um, sure then.

Beth: Lucy! Aria! Start reading!

Lucy and Aria: Sorry Miss Corcoran.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Marley's Music Room)<p>

_Marley is writing about chords on the board. Abby, Elli, Violet and Stella Abrams are sitting by some pianos._

Violet: It's not a big deal.

Elli: Are you kidding me? Not a big deal? It's a huge deal.

Abby: Why does this bother you so much? It's just Glee.

Elli: Everybody knows that Glee is the most unpopular club in McKinley history.

Violet: So? Florals stick together, Elle.

Elli: We haven't been Florals since 7th Grade.

Abby: We've always been Florals.

Elli: For God's Sake!

_Elli turns away from Abby and Violet and turns to Stella._

Elli: I know. It's stupid.

Stella: No, it's not. What are the Florals?

Elli: We always used to hang out in Elementary school. Vi used to have this necklace with a violet on it, and then Abbs got a necklace with a Lily. So I got a necklace with a rose. We got called the Florals because of it. Anyway, in 7th Grade We were all in different classes for the first time. I thought that was the end of the Florals, but apparently not.

Stella: Oh. And I agree with you. Glee is stupid.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Auditorium)<p>

_Rachel, Marley and Daniel sit in the same seats. Aria, Lucy, Valentina Lopez-Pierce and Adam Abrams are in the wings._

Rachel: Alright… First up we have Aria Holliday!

Aria: Hey. I'm going to be singing Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.

[Aria:]

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

Aria: Thank you.

_Aria runs off stage_

Rachel: Is she Holly Holliday's daughter?

Marley: I think so.

Daniel: Valentina Lopez-Pierce?

Valentina: Here Mr. Schuster!

Marley: It's so weird for that not to be Mr. Schue.

Rachel: I know.

Valentina: My name is Valentina, and I'm going to be singing Bittersweet by Ellie Goulding.

[Valentina:]

Your arms around me come undone

Makes my heart beat like a drum

See the panic in my eyes

Kiss me only when I cry

Cause you always want what you're running from

And you know this is more than you can take

Baby don't forget my name

When the morning breaks us

Baby please don't look away

When the morning breaks us

Oh your touch, so bittersweet, ah ah ah ah

Baby don't forget my name

When the morning breaks us

Your cheek is softly by the sun

Makes my heart beat like a drum

I know it hurts you, I know it burns you

Hot and cold in a lonely hotel room

Look into me, tell me why you're crying I need to know

Cause you always want what you're running from

And it's always been that way, oh oh

Baby don't forget my name

When the morning breaks us

Baby please don't look away

When the morning breaks us

Oh your touch, so bittersweet, ah ah ah ah

Baby don't forget my name

When the morning breaks us

Cause you always want what you're running from

Baby don't forget my name

When the morning breaks us

Baby please don't look away

When the morning breaks us

Oh your touch, so bittersweet, ah ah ah ah

Baby don't forget my name

When the morning breaks us

Rachel: Thank you Valentina!

Valentina: Thank YOU, Miss Berry.

Rachel: I like her.

Marley: Lucy Evans!

Lucy: Hi, I'm Lucy. This song is called Single Ladies, by the amazing Beyoncé.

[Lucy:]

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

You decided to dip but now you wanna trip

Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

don't pay him any attention

Cause I cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I could care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

Cause you had your turn

And now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Don't treat me to these things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Is a man that makes me then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms

Say I'm the one you want

If you don't, you'll be alone

And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh

Daniel: That was great, Lucy.

Rachel: Next up is… Adam Abrams.

Adam: Hi. I'm going to be singing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

[Adam:]

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Daniel: Thank you Adam.

Rachel: That's all for today. I'll email them all later to tell them they got in.

Marley: All of them?

Daniel: They were all really good.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Rachel's Drama Class)<p>

_Nick, Valentina and Robbie Lynn are in a group at the back of the room._

Valentina: Did Abby tell you about Glee?

Nick: No.

Valentina: She got in.

Robbie: Glee?

Valentina: The singing club. They have auditions in the auditorium at lunch and afterschool.

Robbie: Sign me up, Val!

Valentina: Don't call me that.

(Beth's English Class)

_Hope, Lucy, Aria, Jo and Carolyn are in a group in the back._

Lucy: Ari, did you get into Glee?

Aria: Um, yeah, you?

Lucy: Yes!

Hope: Glee?

Lucy: Glee Club. A singing club.

Hope: Can I join?

Aria: Yeah. Miss Berry, Mr Schuster and Miss Rose.

Jo: Hey, that's my mom.

Hope: Which one?

Jo: Miss Berry.

Carolyn: Could I join?

Aria: Anyone can join.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Auditorium)<p>

Daniel: Jo Hudson?

Jo: Yeah.

[Jo:]

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Marley: Thank you, Jo. Carolyn Chang?

Carolyn: Um, hi. I'm Carolyn.

[Carolyn:]

Even when the thunder and storm begins

I'll be standing strong like a tree in the wind

Nothing's gonna move this mountain

Or change my direction

I'm falling off that sky and I'm all alone

The courage that's inside is gonna break my fall

Nothing's gonna dim my light within

But if I keep going on

It will never be impossible

Not today

'Cause I've got something to believe in

As long as I'm breathing

There is not a limit to what I can dream

'Cause I've got something to believe in

Mission to keep climbing

Nothing else can stop me if I just believe

And I believe in me

Even when the world tries to pull me down

Tell me that I can try to turn me around

I won't let them put my fire out

Without no

But if I keep going on

It will never be impossible

Not today

'Cause I've got something to believe in

As long as I'm breathing

There is not a limit to what I can dream

'Cause I've got something to believe in

Mission to keep climbing

Nothing else can stop me if I just believe

And I believe

I can do it all

Open every door

Turn unthinkable to reality

You'll see I can do it all and more

Believing

As long as I'm breathing

There is not a limit to what I can dream

'Cause I've got something to believe in

Believing

Mission to keep climbing

Nothing else can stop me if just believe

And I believe me

Rachel: That was great, Carolyn.

Daniel: Thank you.

* * *

><p>(Beth's Classroom)<p>

_Some sophomores are also working on their fanfiction reading (the seniors are reading the "sequel" to the Anna book, Lola and the Boy Next Door. Five of these sophomores are Violet, Elli, Abby, Stella and Natalia Hummel-Anderson._

Violet: So Anna works at a movie theatre.

Elli: Yeah.

Abby: I love Lola. I would seriously marry her.

Stella: You would.

Natalia: Um, did you hear if Glee was still auditioning.

Violet: Mom said they still were.

Natalia: Thank you!

Violet: No problem. Anyway, I really love this Anna character.

Elli: I've read all three books.

Violet: Three?

Elli: Yeah. There's Anna, Lola and Isla. I really like Isla. Who's symbol also happens to be a rose.

_The bell rings. _

Stella: Come on Elli.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Auditorium)<p>

Rachel: Hope Kingston!

Hope: Hi, I'm gonna sing Demons.

[Hope:]

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Daniel: Thank you Hope.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Abrams family room)<p>

_Artie and Kitty are sitting by the fire. Stella and Adam are sitting on the couch._

Kitty: How is Sophomore year so far?

Stella: It's not bad but this one person I'm friends with might join glee.

Kitty: What's wrong with Glee?

Stella: It's not cool, mom.

Adam: I'm in Glee.

Artie: Get the yearbook, honey.

_Stella gets Artie's yearbook._

Artie: Turn to page 34.

Stella: New Directions, 2013. Hey. That's you guys!

Kitty: Uh huh.

Stella: So you were both in Glee?

Artie: Every year until I graduated.

Kitty: I was only in it for a year, but that's because I transferred Sophomore year, and it ended that year.

Stella: Oh. I need to go audition.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Auditorium)<p>

Rachel: Nick Hudson!

Nick: I'm going to sing Amnesia.

I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted

I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted

And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?

When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone

I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone

And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on

It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me

Like all of this was just some twisted dream

I'd hold you closer than I ever did before

And you'd never slip away

And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

No, I'm really not fine at all

Tell me this is just a dream

'Cause I'm really not fine at all

Daniel: Thank you, Nick. Robbie Lynn?

Robbie: Hi.

[Robbie:]

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go?

So why don't we go?

Ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Marley: Thank you, Robbie. Natalia?

Natalia: Hi, I'm Natalia Hummel-Anderson. I'm going to be singing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato

[Natalia:]

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said "Yes" to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume for you

Make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame (no one else)

So scared I take off and i run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Rachel: Thank you. I think we're done now.

Stella: WAIT! Wait. I want to join.

Rachel: Sure. Got a song?

Stella: No.

Rachel: I've got some sheet music. Just sing along.

Stella: Okay.

_Rachel gives Stella the Sheet Music._

Stella: Let It Go? Seriously? Alright then.

[Stella:]

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.

Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.

I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

[Rachel, Marley, Daniel, Stella and New Directions:]

Standing frozen

In the life I've chosen.

You won't find me.

The past is all behind me

Buried in the snow.

[Stella:]

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

(Na na, na na, na na na na) _[4x]_

Let it go yeah

Na, na.

Here I stand.

Let it go, let it go, oh

Let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>-Glee: Light Up The World!-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Glow (Ella Henderson) performed by Violet Hudson**

**Stay With Me (Sam Smith) performed by Abby Lopez-Pierce**

**Say Something (A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera) performed by Aria Holliday**

**Bittersweet (Ellie Goulding) performed by Valentina Lopez-Pierce**

**Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) (Beyoncé) performed by Lucy Evans**

**Radioactive (Imagine Dragons) performed by Adam Abrams**

**Someone Like You (Adele) performed by Jo Hudson**

**Believe (Dima Bilang) performed by Carolyn Chang**

**Demons (Imagine Dragons) performed by Hope Kingston**

**Amnesia (5 Seconds Of Summer) performed by Nick Hudson**

**Somewhere Only We Know (Keane) performed by Robbie Lynn**

**Heart Attack (Demi Lovato) performed by Natalia Hummel-Anderson**

**Let It Go (Demi Lovato) performed by Stella Abrams with Daniel Schuster, Rachel Berry-Hudson, Marley-Rose Lynn and New Directions**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Game, Set, Match<strong>

**Submit Songs about SPORT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You Guys for making this possible! And if you know any songs about sport, submit them and they will most likely be used!<strong>


	3. Game, Set, Match

_Episode Synopsis: With only a few days left until the pep rally, the New Directions members look everywhere for more people. Quinn __**(Dianna Agron) **__makes a quick visit and we see more of Beth's __**(Scarlett Johansson) **__English class. A couple suddenly find themselves looking at each other in a new light._

* * *

><p>(Setting: Beth's English Room)<p>

_We see Violet's Laptop. Violet is on her Fanfiction Profile, VioletWMHS, which was created for her by Beth. Violet closes Fanfiction and heads on to WMHS. com, and opens up her private messages._

WHMS STUDENT'S PRIVATE MESSAGING

ViOlEtHuDsOn: This is eternally boring

abbyfloralopez: I know, right? The least she could do would be to let us talk.

ViOlEtHuDsOn: I know. Some of us don't take a million years to finish a book.

abbyfloralopez: Right? And we don't get a cool username.

ViOlEtHuDsOn: Isn't yours AbbyLPWHMS cause there's another Abby who's a freshman?

abbyfloralopez: yup.

_Beth sees Violet and Abby._

Beth: Miss Hudson, Miss Lopez-Pierce, if you have finished reading you may start your stories.

Violet: Yes Miss Corcoran.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir Room)<p>

_Adam, Stella, Violet, Abby, Carolyn, Jo, Valentina, Aria, Robbie, Natalia, Lucy, Hope and Nick sit in the seats on the steps. Rachel and Daniel stand at the front. Marley drags a reluctant Sofia Lynn into the room._

Marley: You're not who you used to be!

Sofia: And Glee is going to change that.

Marley: We'll see. Guys, meet your 14th member, Sofia.

Sofia: Mom!

Marley: Sit. Down. Now.

_Sofia trudges to a seat and sits down._

Rachel: According to the USA Glee Club Handbook, updated in 2030, there needs to be an equal girl to boy ratio in a mixed glee club.

Daniel: Which means we have either eight too many girls or three to many boys.

Marley: So we need eight more boys.

Violet: Nine. We are going to get Elli to join.

Rachel: Sweetie, you can't force someone to join.

Stella: I know she wants to join. She just wants to be popular more.

Rachel: How many of you are in a sports club?

_Violet, Abby, Jo, Aria, Adam and Nick raise their hands. Valentina raises her hand a little bit._

Daniel: We want you to find boys to join. This week's theme is-

_Daniel writes 'SPORT' on the board._

Daniel: Sport.

Rachel: So find a song about sport. At the end of this week, we will be performing at the pep rally. So get ready, as we're getting Sporty.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Santana Lopez-Pierce's Cheerleading Practise)<p>

Santana: Alright ladies! We need eight more girls to join the squad! Most of last year's girls either quit or graduated, so we need you. Head cheerleader Abby will show you the routine. Either Elli or I will tap you on the shoulder if you did not make it.

_The 13 hopeful girls: Violet, Valentina, Esme Smith, Lynette Morgan, Holly Andrews, Sarah McGraw, Aria, Caitlin Price, Bea Little, Laura Little, Marissa Miller, Rebecca Roberts and Meagan Bell. Abby begins a simple routine that the Cheerio's do all the time._

_Elli taps Caitlin Price on the shoulder._

_Santana taps both Little girls._

_Elli taps Lynette Morgan, and is about to tap Violet when Santana taps Rebecca Roberts._

Santana: Congratulations to: Violet Hudson, Valentina Lopez-Pierce, Esme Smith, Holly Andrews, Sarah McGraw, Aria Holliday, Marissa Miller and Meagan Bell. We'll select your positions in our first practise on Wednesday.

Abby: Elli, wait!

Elli: What, Abby?

[Abby (with Elli):]

Wait 'til you're announced

We've not yet lost all our graces

The hounds will stay in chains

Look upon Your Greatness and she'll send the call out

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

(Send the call out)

Call all the ladies out

They're in their finery

A hundred jewels on throats

A hundred jewels between teeth

Now bring my boys in

Their skin in craters like the moon

The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room

Dancin' around the lies we tell

Dancin' around big eyes as well

Even the comatose they don't dance and tell

[Abby and Elli]

We live in cities you'll never see on screen

Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams

And you know, we're on each other's team

[Elli:]

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there

So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault

And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive

'Cause what this palace wants is release

[Elli and Abby:]

We live in cities you'll never see on screen

Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams

And you know, we're on each other's team

[Abby:]

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air

So there

[Elli:]

I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care

So there

[Elli and Abby:]

We live in cities you'll never see on screen

Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams

And you know, we're on each other's team

We're on each other's team

And you know, we're on each other's team

We're on each other's team

And you know, and you know, and you know

Elli: This- this doesn't change anything.

_Elli starts to walk away._

Abby: Are you sure?

* * *

><p>(Setting: Boys ChangingShower Room)

_Adam and Nick are changing whilst Sam Powell and Dre Hummel-Anderson are showering._

[Sam:]

Well, it's Monday night

And we're ready to strike

Our special forces are in full flight

We're coming by air and on the ground

Monday night football's takin' over the town

Adam: We need him in Glee.

Nick: The quarterback?

Adam: We've got you.

Nick: So?

Adam: We'll get one of the girls to do it. He can't say no to them.

Nick: I suppose.

_Caleb and Albert Puckerman come into the room_

[Caleb:]

All I do is win, win, win no matter what

[Albert:]

Got money on mind, I can never get enough

[Albert and Caleb:]

And every time I step up in the building

Everybody hands go up

Caleb: When are they going to learn that we are the best at soccer?

Albert: It's in the genes.

Adam: Them to. We'll ask Caleb and ask him to ask Albert. We can get Abby to ask Sam, he wouldn't say no to the head cheerleader.

Nick: Okay, that's three down.

_Sam steps out of the shower and leaves. Nick gets his phone out and goes to the WMHS website._

WMHS STUDENT'S PRIVATE MESSAGING

nickyboy: Can you ask Sam Powell to join glee?

abbyfloralopez: um kay

nickyboy: Please?

abbyfloralopez: I said I would, and I will.

_Nick puts his phone away and goes over to Caleb._

Nick: Caleb?

Caleb: Yeah?

Nick: Would you join glee?

Caleb: Um, I don't know…

Nick: Could you try? And bring Albert?

Caleb: I'll see.

Nick: Thanks.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Tennis Courts)<p>

_Elli and Violet are playing mixed doubles with two freshman boys._

Elli: Don't Sing. Violet. Don't Sing.

Violet: If I can sing, you can.

Elli: Vi.

[Violet (Elli):]

Don't you think that it's boring how people talk?

Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored

Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it

Never not chasing a million things I want

And I am only as young as the minute is full of it

Getting pumped up on the little bright things I bought

But I know they'll never own me

(Yeah)

[Elli (Violet):]

Baby be the class clown

I'll be the beauty queen in tears

It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)

We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear

Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane

I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space

But my head's filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames

How can I mess with the fun again, when I'm known?

And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them

Everything's cool when we're all in line for the throne

But I know it's not forever

(Yeah)

[Violet (Elli):]

Baby be the class clown

I'll be the beauty queen in tears

It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)

We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear

Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

[Elli and Violet (Violet):]

It looked alright in the pictures (yeah)

Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it?

I fall apart with all my heart (yeah)

And you could watch from your window (yeah)

_[Laughs]_

And you can watch from your window

[Elli (Violet):]

Baby be the class clown

I'll be the beauty queen in tears

It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)

We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear

Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

[Violet (Elli):]

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)

Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

[Elli (Violet):]

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)

Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah

(Yeah)

Violet: Why won't you join?

Elli: It's just- It's not cool. I've spent my whole life trying to be as cool as my mom was and it's just- Oh.

Violet: What?

Elli: Glee. Glee is what made my mom cool. Not to the student body. To herself.

Violet: And…

Elli: I'll come along.

Violet: Yes!

(Setting: Choir room)

_New Directions, barring Violet, Nick and Natalia, sit on the chairs._

Marley: Where are they?

Natalia: Here Miss Rose!

_Natalia comes through the door with Dre and Anthony Hummel-Anderson._

Natalia: I brought a few friends.

Nick: So did I.

_Sam, Albert and Caleb come in after Nick._

Violet: And I brought an Elli.

_Elli comes in smiling behind Violet._

Elli: Can I go first?

[Elli:]

The drought was the very worst

When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst

It was months, and months of back and forth

You're still all over me like a wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore

Hung my head, as I lost the war, and the sky turn black like a perfect storm

Rain came pouring down when I was drowning

That's when I could finally breathe

And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean

There was nothing left to do

And the butterflies turned to dust they covered my whole room

So I punched a hole in the roof

Let the flood carry away all my pictures of you

The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud but no one heard a thing

Rain came pouring down when I was drowning

That's when I could finally breathe

And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean

I think I am finally clean

Said, I think I am finally clean

10 months sober, I must admit

Just because you're clean don't mean you don't miss it

10 months older I won't give in

Now that I'm clean I'm never gonna risk it

The drought was the very worst

When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst

Rain came pouring down when I was drowning

That's when I could finally breathe

And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean

Rain came pouring down when I was drowning

That's when I could finally breathe

And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean

Finally clean, think I'm finally clean

Think I'm finally clean

Marley: Thank You, Elli. Now, should we have Anthony?

[Anthony (Natalia):]

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.

You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.

You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".

Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.

I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.

And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.

(Making me love you)

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

(I let it all go)

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.

(Like a tattoo, yeah)

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

(Yeah)

That I'll only stay with you one more night

(Oh)

And I know I said it a million times

(Yeah)

But I'll only stay with you one more night

(Yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)

That I'll only stay with you one more night

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

And I know I said it a million times

(Oh, I said it a million times)

But I'll only stay with you one more night

(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)

That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)

But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

I don't know, whatever.

Daniel: That was great, Anthony.

Rachel: Should we have D'Andre now?

Dre: It's just Dre.

[Dre:]

Hey, yo, D'Andre

Say somethin' to her

Holla at her

_[Laughs]_

I got one question

How do you fit all that... in them jeans?

_[Laughs]_

You know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Just a little bit of... swing

Patty cake, Patty cake

With no hands

Got me in this club making wedding plans

If I take pictures while you do your dance

I can make you famous on Instagram

Hot damn it

Your booty like two planets

Go head, and go ham sandwich

Whoa, I can't stand it

'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Just a little bit of... swing

Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk

Let's take a shot

Alley oop that dunk tired of working that 9 to 5

Oh baby let me come and change your life

Hot damn it

Your booty like two planets

Go head, and go ham sandwich

Whoa, I can't stand it

'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

(shake it, shake it girl)

Just a little bit of

(little bit of, little bit of, little bit of swing!)

Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it

Overstated, underrated, everywhere I've been

Can you wiggle, wiggle for the D, O, double G, again?

Come on baby

Turn around (turn around, turn around, turn around)

You're a star girl

Take a bow (take a bow, take a bow, take a bow)

It's just one thing that's killing me

How'd you get that in them jeans?

You know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

(shake it, shake it girl)

Just a little bit of

(little bit of, wiggle wiggle)

Wiggle, wiggle

Now make it clap

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Now make it clap

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Make it clap

(baby when you do it like that)

Just a little bit of

Now make it clap

No hands baby, make it clap, clap, clap

(like swing)

Damn, baby, you got a bright future behind you

Rachel: Um, thank you? Nick, do we need to audition these three?

Nick: No.

Rachel: Why?

Nick: I've heard them.

Rachel: Alright then. Our song for the pep rally is a mash up of 'Waka Waka' and 'We Are One'. I'll send you all the lyrics later and which bits you'll all be singing.

Jo: Um, mom?

Rachel: Yes?

Jo: We only have eight boys now. Don't we need 12?

Rachel: You're right. Listen out, guys. If you hear a boy singing, you send him here. We only need four, so we should be able to find some.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Marley's Music Room)<p>

_Violet, Elli, Abby, Stella, Natalia, Albert, Colin Lynn, Declan Evans, Caleb and Adam are playing instruments._

Marley: This semester, we want to take you out of your shells. We're going to start by finding your strengths. For a lot of people this is singing. We want you all to sing a duet in music tomorrow. All Grades are doing this.

Stella: Clever Miss Rose.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Abby's bedroom)<p>

_Valentina is on the WMHS website._

WMHS STUDENT'S PRIVATE MESSAGING

katyvlopez: DO GLEE.

Jamesboy: Um

HuntEvans: What

katyvlopez: Please just do glee.

Jamesboy: When were we talking about glee

HuntEvans: yeah

katyvlopez: Miss Rose will make you do glee. I've heard you guys sing before.

HuntEvans: That doesn't mean we should do it.

katyvlopez: Forget It.

_Valentina turns to look at Abby._

Valentina: Why won't they do it?

Abby: Why should they?

(Setting: Marley's Music Room)

Marley: First up: James and Hunter.

[Hunter:]

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

[James:]

I've got to just do my thing.

[Hunter:]

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

I'll show you that it's one and the same:

Baseball, dancing, same game.

It's easy:

Step up to the plate, start swingin'.

[James:]

I wanna play ball now, and that's all.

This is what I do.

It ain't no dance that you can show me.

[Valentina:]

You'll never know if you never try.

[James:]

There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time.

Yeah.

[Hunter:]

Come on!

[James:]

I don't dance.

[Valentina and Hunter:]

I know you can.

[James:]

Not a chance.

[Valentina and Hunter:]

If I could do this, well, you could do that.

[James:]

But I don't dance.

[Hunter:]

Hit it out of the park!

[James:]

I don't dance.

[Hunter:]

I say you can.

[James:]

There's not a chance.

[Hunter:]

Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.

[James:]

I don't dance, no.

[Hunter:]

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

[James:]

I've got to just do my thing.

[Hunter:]

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Two-steppin', now you're up to bat.

Bases loaded, do your dance.

It's easy:

Take your best shot, just hit it.

[James:]

I've got what it takes, playin' my game,

So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah.

I'll show you how I swing.

[Valentina:]

You'll never know if you never try.

[James:]

There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time.

Yeah.

[Hunter:]

Come on!

[James:]

I don't dance.

[Valentina and Hunter:]

I know you can.

[James:]

Not a chance.

[Valentina and Hunter:]

If I could do this, well, you could do that.

[James:]

But I don't dance.

[Hunter:]

Hit it out of the park!

[James:]

I don't dance.

[Hunter:]

I say you can.

[James:]

There's not a chance.

[Hunter:]

Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.

[James:]

I don't dance, no.

[Hunter:]

Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.

Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.

[James:]

I wanna play ball, not dance hall.

I'm makin' a triple, not a curtain call.

[Hunter:]

I can prove it to you 'til you know it's true,

'cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

[James:]

You're talkin' a lot;

Show me what you got.

Stop!

[All Juniors:]

Swing!

[Hunter:]

Hey

Come on, swing it like this.

Oh, swing!

[James:]

Ooh.

[Hunter:]

Jitterbug... just like that.

That's what I mean;

That's how you swing.

[James:]

You make a good pitch but I don't believe.

[Hunter:]

I say you can.

[James:]

I know I can't.

[Both Boys:]

I don't dance.

[Hunter:]

You can do it.

[James:]

I don't dance, no.

[Hunter:]

Nothin' to it. Atta boy, atta boy. Yeah.

[James:]

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?

[Hunter:]

One, two, three, four, everybody swing!

Come on!

[James:]

I don't dance.

[Hunter:]

I know you can.

[James:]

Not a chance.

[Hunter and Valentina:]

If I could do this, well, you could do that.

[James:]

But I don't dance.

[Hunter:]

Hit it out of the park!

[James:]

I don't dance.

[Hunter:]

I say you can.

[James:]

There's not a chance.

[Hunter:]

Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.

[James:]

I don't dance, no.

Marley: Well done guys. And Valentina. What did I tell you about "accidentally" singing backing vocals in Music Class?

Valentina: Sorry Miss.

Marley: Hey, would you guys be interested in joining glee?

Hunter: It wouldn't hurt.

James: Um… Okay.

Marley: Great. Now, get out. I have my sophomores in here next.

_The Juniors leave and the sophomores come in._

Marley: Okay… First up is… Colin and Declan!

[Colin:]

If you love somebody

Better tell them while they're here 'cause

They just may run away from you

You'll never know quite when, well

Then again it just depends on

How long of time is left for you

[Declan:]

I've had the highest mountains

I've had the deepest rivers

You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don't look down

[Colin and Declan:]

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

[Declan]

I've tried to cut these corners

Try to take the easy way out

I kept on falling short of something

I coulda gave up then but

Then again I couldn't have 'cause

I've traveled all this way for something

I take it in but don't look down

[Colin and Declan:]

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh

Oooooooo… OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

[Colin:]

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

[Declan:]

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

[Colin and Declan:]

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

Marley: That was fantastic, boys!

Declan: Thank you, Miss.

Marley: Would you ever consider joining glee?

Colin: Glee?

Declan: Sure.

Colin: Mom, I don't know.

Marley: Your sister does it. And your brother.

Colin: I suppose…

Violet: Four down, one to go…

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir room)<p>

Violet: The pep rally is tomorrow! We can't publically perform until we have 24 members! And we have 23! So, I've decided. I will leave, and then you will have enough members to perform. See you all in class tomorrow.

_Violet leaves, and nobody notices Quinn Puckerman come into the room._

Quinn: Definitely Rachel's kid.

Elli and Albert: Mom!

Quinn: Hey kids! I'm here to help you.

Elli: Anyway, don't we have 24 members?

Rachel: Yup.

Elli: So who's going to get Vi?

Adam: I will.

* * *

><p>(Setting: McKinley High School Hallway)<p>

_Violet is by her locker. Adam enters._

Adam: I can see Math isn't a strength of yours.

Violet: What do you mean?

Adam: If you count up the members of our club right now, with us in the hallway, you would find that in that room there is 22 members. And few alumni.

Violet: Oh.

Adam: Come on.

Violet: Wait.

_Violet spends a few seconds studying Adam's face._

Violet: Okay. Lets go.

Adam: Do you like me?

Violet: What?

Adam: Do. You. Like. Me?

Violet: Like as a friend? Or… or more?

Adam: Because I like you. That second one.

Violet: I agree.

Adam: Are you free tonight?

Violet: No, but I can be.

Adam: Can I kiss you?

Violet: Okay.

_Violadam kiss._

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir Room)<p>

Rachel: Where are they?

Quinn: They must not be coming back.

Rachel: Well we all know who's not getting a solo.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Pep Rally)<p>

[Elli:]

Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh

[Valentina:]

You're a good soldier

Choosing your battles

Pick yourself up

And dust yourself off

Get back in the saddle

[Natalia:]

You're on the front line

Everyone's watching

You know it's serious

We're getting closer

This isn't over

[New Direction Girls:]

The pressure's on

You feel it

But you got it all

Believe it

[New Directions:]

When you fall get up, oh oh

If you fall get up, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

'Cause this is Africa

Tsamina mina, eh eh

Waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

This time for Africa

[Hope:]

Listen to your God

This is our motto

Your time to shine

Don't wait in line

Y vamos por todo

[Sofia:]

People are rising

Their expectations

Go on and feed them

This is your moment

No hesitation

[New Direction Girls:]

Today's your day

I feel it

You paved the way

Believe it

[New Directions:]

If you get down get up, oh oh

When you get down get up, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

This time for Africa

[Sam (Jo) (Stella):]

(Put your flags up in the sky (put them in the sky) (jogue lá no alto)

And wave them side to side (side to side) (lado a lado)

Show the world where you're from (show them where you're from) (we are one, baby)

Show the world we are one (one love, life)

[New Direction Girls:]

Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola

Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola

Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola

Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola

[New Direction Boys:]

When the going gets tough

The tough get going

One love, one life, one world, one fight,

Whole world, one night, one place, Lima,

Everybody put your flags in the sky and do what you feel

[New Directions:]

It's your world, my world, our world today

And we invite the whole world, whole world to play

It's your world, my world, our world today

And we invite the whole world, whole world to play

[Violet:]

Welcome To Africa

* * *

><p><strong>-Glee: Light Up The World-<strong>

**Songs:**

**Team (Lorde) performed by Elli Puckerman and Abby Lopez-Pierce**

**Are You Ready For Some Football? (Hank Williams Jr.) performed by Sam Powell**

**All I Do Is Win (DJ Khaled ft. Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross, T-Pain and Ludacris) performed by Caleb and Albert Puckerman**

**Tennis Court (Lorde) performed by Elli Puckerman and Violet Hudson**

**Clean (Taylor Swift) performed by Elli Puckerman**

**One More Night (Maroon 5) performed by Anthony Hummel-Anderson with Natalia Hummel-Anderson**

**Wiggle (Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg) performed by Dre Hummel-Anderson**

**I Don't Dance (From High School Musical 2) performed by Hunter Evans and James Collins with Valentina Lopez-Pierce**

**On Top Of The World (Imagine Dragons) performed by Colin Lynn and Declan Evans**

**Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)/We Are One (Shakira/Pitpull ft. Jenifer Lopez and Claudia Liette) performed by Valentina Lopez-Pierce, Natalia Hummel-Anderson, Hope Kingston, Sofia Lynn, Sam Powell, Jo Hudson, Stella Abrams and Violet Hudson with New Directions.**

**- Glee: Light Up The World -**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: We Love The Eighties<strong>_

_**Songs about (You Guessed It!) The EIGHTIES!**_

_Okay, there we go, episode 2. May I just say… #Violadam._

_And #Nabby_

_I think that's all so far._

_Anyway._

_Eighties week! I already know I'm doing I'm gonna be (500 miles) and Never Gonna Give You Up, but tell me some._

_So the storylines will start next week!_

_Okay._

* * *

><p><em>Check out My LUTW Poll! <em>


	4. We Love The Eighties

_Episode Synopsis: Due to Rachel's pairings in Drama, Abby isn't quite herself and Sam and Valentina are seeing each other differently. Jo seems to hate Anthony, but is she hiding a secret?_

* * *

><p>(Setting: Lima Bean)<p>

_Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel are sitting at a table._

Rachel: I was hoping you guys could help me with something.

Mercedes: Fire away

Rachel: It's Eighties week.

Quinn: We can definitely help with that.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Rachel's Drama Room)<p>

_Sam, Valentina, Nick, Robbie, Abby and some juniors are in the room._

Rachel: Alright. We are going to focus on how you portray emotions. How you act in love, how you act in anger, how you act in despair. You will be in partners, which you will pick out of a hat, and you will have an emotion, which you will also pick out of a hat. The girls will pick the name, and the boys will pick the emotion. Valentina! You pick first.

_Valentina picks a name._

Valentina: Sam.

_Sam picks an emotion._

Sam: Despair.

_Most of the class go._

Rachel: Alright, we'll have Abby, and then… Oh. We have two more boys than girls. Whoever's left will go together, and have the last emotion.

_Abby picks a name._

Abby: Brice.

_Brice picks an emotion._

Brice: Passion.

_Robbie checks the last emotion._

Robbie: Anger.

Rachel: You will need to have these finished by Friday.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir room)<p>

_New Directions sit in the seat, with Marley, Rachel and Daniel at the front._

Marley: This week, we are doing the Eighties.

_Marley writes '80's' on the board._

Rachel: Remember, we only want songs from 1st January 1980 to 31st December 1989. If it came out January 1st, 1990, I'm sorry.

Daniel: We thought we'd give you an example.

Rachel: With some friends, obviously.

_Finn, Quinn and Mercedes come in._

Rachel: When I was a senior, we had two glee clubs. The troubletones, and New Directions. We had a competition at one point, where we sang a mash-up of an Eighties song and a seventies song.

Valentina: I thought you said they could only be from the eighties?

Rachel: Unless it's a mash-up. Then it can be one song from whenever and one song from the eighties.

[Finn, Rachel and Mercedes:]

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

[Quinn:]

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

[Finn, Quinn and Mercedes:]

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

[Rachel:]

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

[Finn:]

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'

I'm get ya', I'm get ya'

[Daniel:]

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history

Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

That's O.K., lets see how you do it

Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!

[Finn, Rachel and Quinn:}]

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

[Mercedes:]

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

[Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes:]

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

[Finn:]

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

[Marley:]

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair

But that's O.K., see if I care!

Knock me down, it's all in vain

I'll get right back on my feet again!

[New Directions:]

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

[Marley, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes:]

And if the lights are all out

I'll follow your bus downtown

See who's hangin' out...

[New Directions (Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn):]

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

Hit Me With Your Best Shot! (Hit Me With Your Best Shot!)

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' (Hit Me With Your Best Shot!)

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

(One way or another)

Fire Away!

(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')

Fire Away!

(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

* * *

><p>(Setting: Abby's bedroom)<p>

_Abby and Brice are_ _sitting on the bed._

Abby: So… How are we going to do this?

Brice: We need to be passionate.

Abby: I have a boyfriend.

Brice: So? It's for homework. He won't mind.

Abby: I suppose.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Valentina's bedroom)<p>

_Sam and Valentina are sitting on the floor._

Sam: What's the saddest thing that's ever happened to you?

Valentina: I don't know if you know, but I was adopted. It was pretty hard, when I found out.

Sam: Oh.

Valentina: You?

Sam: Moving here from Texas.

Valentina: What's wrong with here?

Sam: Nothing. It's just, I miss my friends.

Valentina: I've never known anything else

Sam: Let's do that glee assignment together, now.

Valentina: My mom has so much Madonna, you won't believe.

[Valentina:]

Swaying room as the music starts

Strangers making the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one

[Sam:]

I see you through the smokey air

Can't you feel the weight of my stare?

You're so close but still a world away

What I'm dying to say, is that

[Sam and Valentina:]

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

_Scene switches to Abby and Brice_

[Abby:]

Gonna give you all my love, boy

My fear is fading fast

Been saving it all for you

'Cause only love can last

_Scene splits between Abby and Brice and Valentina and Sam_

[Abby, Valentina and Sam:]

You're so fine and you're mine

Make me strong, yeah you make me bold

Oh your love thawed out

Yeah, your love thawed out

What was scared and cold

[Valentina and Sam:]

Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are

Eye to eye we need no words at all

_Scene centers on Abby and Brice_

[Abby:]

Slowly now we begin to move

Every breath I'm deeper into you

Soon we two are standing still in time

If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you

_Abby and Brice go under the covers of her bed, then the scene switches back to Sam and Valentina, who are kissing._

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir Room)<p>

_Abby, Valentina and Sam are seen to be finishing up their song. Jo is sitting as far away from Anthony as she can._

Marley: That was great, guys. Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow.

_Everybody but Anthony and Jo leave._

Jo: Why are you still here?

Anthony: I could ask you the same thing.

Jo: I hate you.

Anthony: Do you?

Jo: No.

Anthony: But you want to?

Jo: Yes.

Anthony: You see, Johanna.

Jo: No.

Anthony: I like you.

Jo: That's nice.

Anthony: Would you be interested in a date, maybe?

Jo: Not in public.

Anthony: Is that a yes?

Jo: Maybe.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Cafeteria)<p>

_Natalia, Hope and Lucy are at a table._

Natalia: Aren't you going to eat that?

Hope: I'm not hungry.

Lucy: That's the third time this week.

Hope: I'm just not hungry.

Natalia: Hope, please.

_Hope begins to cry._

Hope: I'm- I'm sorry.

_Hope gets up to leave and Natalia and Lucy follow her._

Lucy: Hope!

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir room)<p>

_New Directions are sitting in the seats, and Marley is standing at the front._

Marley: Anyone prepared anything?

Natalia: We have, Miss Rose.

[Natalia:]

Oooh

[Lucy:]

We're no strangers to love

You know the rules and so do I

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy

[Natalia and Lucy:]

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

[Natalia and Lucy (with New Directions):]

Never gonna (give you up)

Never gonna (let you down)

Never gonna (run around and desert you)

Never gonna (make you cry)

Never gonna (say goodbye)

Never gonna (tell a lie and hurt you)

[Natalia:]

We've known each other for so long

Your heart's been aching, but

You're too shy to say it

Inside, we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

[Natalia and Lucy:]

And if you ask me how I'm feeling

Don't tell me you're too blind to see

[Natalia and Lucy (with New Directions):]

Never gonna (give you up)

Never gonna (let you down)

Never gonna (run around and desert you)

Never gonna (make you cry)

Never gonna (say goodbye)

Never gonna (tell a lie and hurt you)

Natalia: Hope.

Lucy: Let's hug it out!

_Natalia, Lucy and Hope hug._

(Hope's house.)

Hope: Thanks, guys.

Natalia: No problem.

Lucy: I Love you guys.

Natalia: Hope. Tell us why you aren't eating.

Hope: It's nothing.

Natalia: It's clearly not nothing. Please.

Hope: It's been going on so long.

Natalia: Hope. You need to eat.

Hope: I CAN'T!

_Mary Kingston comes in._

Mary: What's going on here?

Natalia: Miss Kingston, your daughter has an eating disorder.

Mary: Hopeful?

Hope: Mom-

Lucy: She won't let us help her.

Mary: You girls should go.

_Natalia and Lucy leave._

Mary: Hopeful. Is this true?

Hope: Mom-

Mary: Hope Kingston. Tell me now. IS what your friends say true?

Hope: Yes.

Mary: Oh, honey.

Hope: After Daisy…

Mary: You are not Daisy.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir Room)<p>

Marley: Do you guys have anything else prepared?

Robbie: One last number.

[Sam:]

When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you

[Adam:]

When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

[Robbie:]

If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you

[Nick:]

And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

[New Direction Boys:]

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

[Valentina:]

When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who's working hard for you

[Violet:]

And when the money comes in for the work I do

I'll pass almost every penny on to you

[Elli (Aria):]

When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who comes back home to you

[Aria:]

And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who's growing old with you

[New Direction Girls:]

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

[Boys (Girls):]

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

[New Directions Boys:]

When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you

And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream

I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you

[New Directions Girls (Aria):]

When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who comes back home with you

I'm gonna be the girl who's coming home with you

[New Directions:]

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

[New Directions Boys (Girls):]

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

[New Directions:]

And I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

* * *

><p><strong>- Glee: Light Up The World! -<strong>

Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way Or Another (Pat Benetar/One Way Or Another) Performed by Rachel Hudson-Berry, Finn Hudson, Marley Rose-Lynn, Quinn Puckerman, Mercedes Evans and Daniel Schuster

Crazy For You/Like A Virgin (Madonna) Performed by Abby Lopez-Pierce, Valentina Lopez Pierce and Sam Powell

Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley) Performed by Lucy Evans and Natalia Hummel-Anderson with New Directions

I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) (The Proclaimers) Performed by New Directions

**- Glee: Light Up The World! -**

* * *

><p>NEXT WEEK: WE ARE NEW DIRECTIONS!<p>

Invitationals!

We meet some Rhythm Of Sound members.

And we START NEW STORYLINES!

* * *

><p>I am SO SO SO sorry but I had writers block.<p>

* * *

><p>Anyway, check out the forum "Light Up The World SYOC" for updates, polls, any questions you may have and any suggestions.<p>

If you need a beta I'm open and totally willing ;)


	5. We Are New Directions

_Episode Synopsis: With Sectionals and the Winter Musical looming, Daniel decides to have an invitational to introduce the New Directions to the glee club. Nick finds out about Abby and Brice, and Robbie gets a crush. Sofia begins to realise she might not be as straight as she thought she was._

**What you missed on Glee: Violet and Adam totally hooked up but they haven't told anyone yet. Also, Nick and Abby were dating but Abby slept with Brice. And Jo and Anthony might be going out but Jo seems to hate him.**

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir Room)<p>

Daniel: In two weeks, New Directions will be performing at Sectionals. A few weeks after that, some of you will be in the Musical. We aren't a Glee Club yet. We're just a group of singers. So this week, we're having an invitational. Some of you will perform solos; there'll be a duet and a group number. Sam, Valentina. I want you to sing the duet. Elli, Jo, Sofia. You guys will have solos in the group number.

Violet: What about me?

Daniel: You can have a solo next time. For now, you two work on a duet, and you three pick a number. We'll meet here tomorrow to work on it.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Hallway)<p>

_Abby, Elli, Violet and Stella are standing by a locker. Nick is nearby. Brice walks up to them._

Brice: Hey Abby.

Abby: What do you want, Brice?

Brice: I had fun the other night. We should do it again.

Abby: That was a mistake. You tricked me.

Brice: Oh, Abby. When are you going to learn?

Stella: What is he talking about?

Brice: Abby and I had a little fun the other night.

Abby: Brice.

Brice: And by fun, I mean-

Nick: Abby? Did you sleep with him?

Abby: Nick, I-

Nick: Save it.

Violet: I can't believe you. You were dating my brother, which I didn't even like in the first place, and then you cheated on him with this… thing?

Brice: Rude.

Abby: Vi. Nick.

_Nick walks away._

Violet: Maybe I'll forgive you. Not now.

_Violet walks away._

Abby: I messed up.

Elli: Come here, Lily.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir Room)<p>

Daniel: Does anyone have a song prepared?

Nick: I do.

Daniel: Take it away.

[Nick:]

Ah lahmlahlah

Ah lahmlahlah

I met this girl late last year

She said, "Don't you worry if I disappear."

I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake

I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait

But then I jump right in

A week later returned

I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn

But I gave her my time for two or three nights

Then I put it on pause 'til the moment was right

I went away for months until our paths crossed again

She told me, "I was never looking for a friend."

Maybe you could swing by my room around 10:00

Baby, bring a lemon and a bottle of gin

We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM

Baby, if you wanted me then you should've just said

She's singing

Ah lahmlahlah

Don't mess with my love

That heart is so cold

All over my home

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah lahmlahlah

Don't mess with my love

I told her she knows

Take aim and reload

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah lahmlahlah

For a couple weeks I

Only wanna see her

We drink away the days with a take-away pizza

Before a text message was the only way to reach her

Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her

Singing out Aretha

All over the track like a feature

And never wants to sleep, I guess that I don't want to either

But me and her we make money the same way

Four cities, two planes the same day

And those shows have never been what it's about

But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out

I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch

But we should get on a plane

Or we'll be missing it now

Wish I'd have written it down

The way that things played out

When she was kissing him

How? I was confused about

She should figure it out while I'm sat here singing

Ah lahmlahlah

Don't mess with my love

That heart is so cold

All over my home

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah lahmlahlah

Don't mess with my love

I told her she knows

Take aim and reload

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah lahmlahlah

_[Knock knock knock]_ on my hotel door

I don't even know if she knows what for

She was crying on my shoulder

I already told ya

Trust and respect is what we do this for

I never intended to be next

But you didn't need to take him to bed that's all

And I never saw him as a threat

Until you disappeared with him to have sex of course

It's not like we were both on tour

We were staying on the same stupid hotel floor

And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment

But it was never just fun and I thought you were different

This is not the way you realize what you wanted

It's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest

All this time God knows I'm singing

Ah lahmlahlah

Don't mess with my love

That heart is so cold

All over my home

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah lahmlahlah

Don't mess with my love

I told her she knows

Take aim and reload

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah lahmlahlah

Don't mess with my love

That heart is so cold

All over my home

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah lahmlahlah

Don't mess with my love

I told her she knows

Take aim and reload

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah lahmlahlah

Daniel: Thank you, Nick.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Hallway)<p>

_Robbie: My name is Robbie Lynn. I'm 17 years old. I came out two years ago, and things haven't gotten any easier. The basketball team still teases me relentlessly, and all the boys seem to think I have a crush on them. I've never really hand a crush. Well, until now. Nick Hudson. All star son of not only ex-Broadway Star/Drama Teacher Rachel Berry-Hudson, but also minor Football Star Finn Hudson, who spent may years playing for a team somewhere in Connecticut before becoming an award winning coach for the Lima Football team, the Lima Lions. The problem was always Abby. Don't get me wrong, she's okay, but she and Nick were always 'Nabby'. I guess that's not a problem now. The new problem? Nick's been moping around, and knowing him he'll get back together with her._

_I guess we'll have to wait and see._

* * *

><p>(Setting: Jo's bedroom)<p>

_Elli, Sofia and Jo are on the bed. Violet enters, a phone in her hand._

Violet: It's for you.

_Jo takes the phone from Violet and they both go outside._

Sofia: Why did you join Glee?

Elli: Violet kind of made me.

Sofia: She's kind of pushy.

Elli: She's really nice, once you get to know her. Why did you join glee?

Sofia: Oh. Well, you know that slushie machine in the cafeteria?

Elli: Yeah?

Sofia: I saw a kid in a wheelchair having a slushie thrown at him so I set-up a rally to get rid of the machine. It got kinda violent so my mom forced me to join.

Elli: If you want to stop Slushies then organize a peaceful protest. Like a sit-in! I'll help you.

Sofia: Okay.

Elli: One more thing. I've seen you swim.

Sofia: What?

Elli: You're really good.

Sofia: And?

Elli: You should join the swim team.

Sofia: Maybe I will.

_Jo comes back in._

Jo: You guys picked a song?

Elli: Yup.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Hallway)<p>

Abby: Nick, please.

Nick: I'm sorry, Abby. I'm not taking you back.

_Robbie appears to be listening in._

* * *

><p>(Setting: Backstage)<p>

Daniel: Valentina, Sam, you're up.

_Valentina goes to the left wings and Sam to the right. _

[Valentina:]

I'll wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear

So I keep feeling close to what's beyond compare

[Sam:]

The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes

That beauty on my pillow that holds me in the night

[Valentina and Sam:]

And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth

When I used to be afraid of the words

But with you I've learnt just to let it out

Now my heart is ready to burst

Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love

And I, wanna be your everything and more

And I know every day I say it

But I just want you to be sure

That I am yours

[Sam:]

And if I be feeling heavy

You take me from the dark

[Valentina:]

Your arms they keep me steady

So nothing could fall apart

[Sam and Valentina:]

And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth

When I used to be afraid of the words

But with you I've learnt just to let it out

Now my heart is ready to burst

'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love

And I wanna be your everything and more

And I know every day I say it

But I just want you to be sure

That I am yours

[Valentina:]

That I am yours

* * *

><p>(Setting: Backstage. We can hear the duet playing)<p>

Sofia: Elli.

Elli: Yeah?

Sofia: I can tell.

Elli: Tell what?

Sofia: That you're not… Straight.

Elli: How can you tell?

Sofia: I'm not either.

Elli: We have a song to sing.

[Jo:]

Our love runs deep like a Chevy

If you fall I'll fall with you baby

'Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

[Elli:]

You run around open doors like a gentleman

And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."

'Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

[Elli and Sofia:]

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine

Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time

Just you and I, just you and I

Whoa, whoa

[Elli, Sofia and Jo with New Directions:]

No matter how far we go,

I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

[Jo:]

You're always reading my mind like a letter

When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater

'Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

[Sofia:]

I'll never ever let the world get the best of you

Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you

'Cause that's the way I like to do it

That's the way I like

[Elli and Sofia:]

We touch down on the East Coast

Dinner on the sky rise,

Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights

You and I, you and I

Whoa, whoa

[Elli, Sofia and Jo with New Directions:]

No matter how far we go,

I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet

And take the blows for love

Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA

Made in the USA, made in the USA

No matter how far we go,

I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

[Sofia:]

Made in the U.S.

[Elli:]

Made in the U.S.

[Jo:]

Made in the U.S.A.

* * *

><p><strong>- Glee: Light Up The World! -<strong>

Don't (Ed Sheeran) Performed by Nick Hudson

Yours (Ella Henderson) Performed by Valentina Lopez-Pierce and Sam Powell

Made In The USA (Demi Lovato) Performed by Sofia Lynn, Elli Puckerman and Jo Hudson

**- Glee: Light Up The World -**

* * *

><p>Next week: True Colours<p>

The boys of the club shares their experiences and the girls meet some rival members.

* * *

><p><strong>I BETA NOW SO I CAN BETA YOUR STUFF<strong>

**okay :)**


	6. True Colors

_Episode Synopsis: When the members of Rhythm of Sound get into the girls heads, the boys take charge and set things straight for New Directions. Jo struggles with her feelings for Anthony, and Abby begins to try to win the favour of the Hudson's back._

**What you missed on Glee: Nick found out that Abby had cheated on him but Violet ended up seeming to care more than Nick. Sofia and Elli had a girl moment and they may be a new relationship but they didn't seem to be more than friends.**

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir Room)<p>

[Abby:]

You and me, we made a vow

For better or for worse

I can't believe you let me down

But the proof's in the way it hurts

[Violet:]

For months on end I've had my doubts

Denying every tear

I wish this would be over now

But I know that I still need you here

[New Directions Girls:]

You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

[Violet:]

You've been so unavailable

Now sadly I know why

Your heart is unobtainable

Even though Lord knows you kept mine

[New Directions:]

You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

[Abby:]

I have loved you for many years

Maybe I am just not enough

You've made me realize my deepest fear

By lying and tearing us up

[New Directions Girls:]

You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

[New Directions:]

You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

_Sadie Piper, Sanny Jonas and Mikayla Brennan, members of Rhythm of Sound come in._

Sadie: Oh, how cute, they're singing a song.

Mikayla: Singing? All I heard were dogs barking.

James: Who are you?

Sanny: And they don't even know who we are.

Hunter: Why should we?

Sadie: Because, we're the lead singers from Rhythm of Sound, the leading glee club in the country and predicted to win Internationals later this year. It's in London.

Colin: Mom mentioned that if we were good enough we would be going.

Sanny: Trust me. You guys aren't good enough to get through Sectionals next week. If you do, though, we'll look forward to seeing you at Regionals.

_Sanny, Sadie and Mikayla leave._

Lucy: They're right. We're never going to get through next week.

James: Don't say that.

Carolyn: It's true, though.

Violet: When I was little and my mom judged competions, they were always the top team. Not even Dynamics, a group from the most expensive and well sought after school in the country beat them.

Hunter: Just ignore them.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir room)<p>

_New Directions boys only with Marley._

Marley: Where are the girls?

Declan: Some members of Rhythm of Sound came in and got into their heads.

Albert: Now they won't even come to rehearsals. I talked to Elli earlier.

Marley: So what are you going to do about it? If we don't win this competition, this club won't survive until June.

Caleb: We need to show them we can win. And to do that, we need to bear our souls.

Anthony: Let's do it.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Hudson's living room)<p>

_Jo: When I was younger, our parents had the Hummel-Andersons over a lot. Violet always used to talk to Natalia, Nick used to just play with his toys and Dre frankly always scared me. I used to talk to Anthony because there was really no one else. He was two years older than me, and used to pull my pigtails and just generally annoy me._

_When I was twelve, I got a crush on him. I pushed it aside as nothing, because it was.  
><em>

_Now, I think I may have a crush on him again, but I don't want to ruin our friendship, if we even have one._

_Abby knocks on the door and Rachel goes to answer it._

Rachel: Oh hey Abby! Are you here to see Vi?

Abby: Can I come in, Mrs. Hudson?

Rachel: Okay.

Abby: Hey Jo!

Jo: Oh, hey.

Abby: Is Vi here?

Rachel: I think she's in her room.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Violet's room)<p>

_Violet is sitting on her bed._

Abby: Hey.

Violet: What do you want?

Abby: Nothing. What're you doing?

Violet: Fanfiction. We had to write oneshots about Lola and Cricket, remember?

Abby: Oh, yeah.

Violet: You remind me of Lola, you know. Extravagant, unique, kinda lost.

Abby: Vi, can we-

Violet: I don't know yet, Lil.

Abby: Can we try?

Violet: We'll see.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Hudsons' living room)<p>

_Anthony rings the doorbell._

Rachel: Oh, hello Anthony.

Anthony: Hello Mrs. Hudson.

Jo: Anthony?

Anthony: Hello, Miss Hudson.

Rachel: I'm just going to go…

Jo: So, do you wanna talk?

Anthony: I want to talk. About us.

* * *

><p>(Setting: Choir Room)<p>

Hunter: You girls need to get your act together.

Declan: Hunt!

Hunter: It's true.

Colin: You are better than those girls from Washington High.

Declan: And we are going to win Sectionals. And Regionals. And Nationals. And Internationals.

Stella: I think you're getting ahead of yourself.

James: Maybe, but we need you to know, that if it came down to it, everybody would choose us based on you girls alone.

[Hunter:]

You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

[James:]

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small

[New Directions Boys:]

But I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

[Declan:]

Show me a smile then,

Don't be unhappy, can't remember

When I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

[Colin:]

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

[New Directions:]

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

[New Directions Girls:]

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

* * *

><p><strong>- Glee: Light Up The World! -<strong>

**Songs:**

Not The Only One (Sam Smith) Performed by Abby Lopez-Pierce, Violet Hudson and New Directions

True Colors (Cyndi Lauper) Performed by Hunter Evans, Declan Evans, James Collins, Colin Lynn and New Directions

**- Glee: Light Up The World -**

* * *

><p>Okay I'm sorry.<p>

Sorry this wasn't up LAST Saturday, like it should've been

Sorry that when I did update it was only 1000 odd words that half of which were song lyrics

Sorry that the next episode *may* be late (I say that as I haven't started writing it at 20:33)

Sorry that I may have spelt competition wrong somewhere

But ya never know

TTYL (kisses)


End file.
